El alcohol fecundador
by lovely joy
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando juntas alcohol, diversión, cansancio luego de una misión difícil, atracción sexual y ganas de molestar al otro en un fiesta? espera a que Sakura y Hinata te lo cuenten, porque se les viene no solo 9 meses de diversión, sino una larga vida como consecuencia. Contiene mucho Sasusaku y Naruhina, además de que los Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, el Consejo y Neji están vivos.


**Resumen:** En un mundo donde Los Uchihas están vivos, pero odian al Consejo por unas traiciones pasadas, Kushina y Minato han sido resucitados y viven normalmente, Sasuke si se fue Orochimaru para adquirir poder, formando Taka en el transcurso, Naruto hizo lo mismo con Jiraiya, Kakashi se fue por el sendero de la vida, y ya todos volvieron a Konoha. Itachi tuvo un hijo con Shizune, Hinata se hizo anbu, entrando al escuadrón Hanyo, donde igualmente se encuentran Neji, Shikamaru y Sai.  
Tsunade sigue siendo Hokage, las fiestas se han vuelto cotidianas en la aldea y La vida sigue el transcurso diario, pero para Sakura ya no ... Sakura es capitana de Hanyo, está loca, se ha vuelto más ruda y ahora está embarazada, si, como leíste, está EMBARAZADA producto de una borrachera y está furiosa con el alcohol.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, sino es producto de la creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y parte de su historia para generar un poco de entretención a mi alma._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Alcohol y reproducción_

Genial, maravilloso, grandioso, por su cabeza pasaron tantas malas palabras como conocimiento poseía, pero es que estaba realmente jodida desde su nacimiento, su mala suerte era descomunal, no tenía idea de porque la perseguía tanta negrura cada día, ni tampoco porque su vida siempre estaba ligada al estúpido Uchiha menor, bueno no Ryu-chan, él era un niño casi perfecto, sino más bien, su odio se dirigía al intolerable Sasuke Uchiha, alias el emo.

Primero, cuando era pequeña se enamoró perdidamente de él, llegando a perseguirlo incluso hasta los baños incontables veces, ejerciendo su lado stalker. del que siempre se arrepentiría. Luego, para continuar la miseria de recuerdos, junto a Naruto, siempre le rogaban que los tomase en cuenta y volviese con ellos para ser el mejor equipo e incluso darle cariño, acciones que ahora solo conseguían traer una palabra a su cabeza, PATÉTICO.

Luego, cuando ambos se fueron, Sasuke primero y Naruto después, ella como una miserable Chunnin, le rogó, de rodillas,a Tsunade-sama para que la entrenase y lograr ser alguien sin la ayuda de sus compañeros. Lo logró por supuesto, bajo un estricto entrenamiento y su terquedad, llegó a ser anbu, una de las mejores médico-ninjas y una importante ninja de la que se hablaba, podría ocupar en un futuro el puesto de hokage.

Pero ahora, los sentimientos de orgullo y el ego por las nubes que mostraba cada día se caían a pedazos, todo por una maldita fiesta, donde no tuvo mejor idea que competir con Hinata -con Ino, Tenten y Temari animandoles- de quien bebía más sake, luego de la larga misión que habían tenido. Y no solo eso, uno no se embaraza del alcohol ni del viento, sino que casi TODA la aldea estaba en el recinto, contándose Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, Itachi, Taka, Anko, Gai, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, Iruka y el emo, no se acordaba de los demás, ya que solo se centró en beber para ser nuevamente la campeona, tal como su maestra.

Después de los incontables vasos bebidos, de sentirse con ganas de orinar, correr al baño, toparse con Sasuke-emo-Uchiha justo en el pasillo luego de salir, sentir el estúpido impulso de hacerlo enojar besándolo y despertar por un grito al otro día con una resaca indomable, con solo una sábana encima y con él durmiendo a su lado, fue la peor experiencia que hubiese vivido, ya que ni se acordaba de si lo había disfrutado siquiera, además claro de que el horroroso tono de voz provenía de ni más ni menos Kakashi, quien se hospedaba la mayoría de las veces en la residencia principal de los Uchiha.

Dos meses más tarde, producto del temor de Hinata, quien esa misma noche había tenido la valentía de acostarse con Naruto con casi en un coma etílico encima, se acercó a ella y le dijo que tenía cierta idea en la cabeza y quería corroborar discretamente con una médico, si era verídico o no. Su idea era sobre estar embarazada, por ello juntas, se realizaron, o más bien Sakura le realizó un exámen de chakra tipo ecografía al abdomen de la Hyuga, notando otra energía distinta dentro, lo que dio como resultado un positivo para la pregunta de su pobre amiga y generando paranoia en ella, quiso comprobar lo mismo, ya que habían mantenido casi los mismos síntomas pero nunca se le había ocurrido. Esto dio como resultado nuevamente positivo.

Ahora, con mil ideas en la mente, parada frente a un espejo, la mano en la misma posición sobre su abdomen, Hinata acostada en su cama mirando el techo con aire ausente, veía que ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para esto, menos de como lo harían público, como avisarían a los futuros padres junto sus familias ni tampoco de cómo enfrentarían al mundo con un bebé.

— Hinata— dijo dándose vuelta, haciendo reaccionar a la otra.

—¿ah?

—Deberíamos ir donde Tsunade-sama ha hacernos un chequeo completo, puedo haberme equivocado, ando quizás solo resfriada y eso afectó mi chakra, generando esta confusión- señaló caminando de lado a lado por la habitación, pasando ambas manos por el vestido que llevaba y negando con la cabeza.

— Sakura-chan, eres una de las mejores médicos de la aldea, e incluso de muchas otras, ¿crees en verdad que esto es resultado de un equivocación, o confías en el diagnóstico que diste?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a mirarla con pena y semi resignación.

No podía responder, su cerebro decía que todo estaba correcto, que en verdad ambos embarazos existían, pero su corazón junto a los sentimientos de temor, nerviosismo e incredulidad expresaban que debía tener fe hasta la última oportunidad para que fuese mentira y pudiese respirar tranquila nuevamente.

—Bien, vamos donde Tsunade-sama, pero creo en tus habilidades y por más que esto me aterre siento que en verdad está pasando — le dijo la Hyuga mientras tomaba de la mano a una temerosa Haruno y caminaban rumbo a la oficina de la hokage donde se encontraba la rubia.

Luego de quince minutos caminando, esperar a que la rubia se desocupara para poder atenderlas, luego explicarle la situación de ambas, que las regañase por no utilizar métodos anticonceptivos, por la borrachera, por no darse cuenta antes y muchas palabras más, por fin Tsunade las revisó a cada una y ahora, sentada de brazos cruzados en su asiento y fulminandolas con la mirada, les respondió.

—Temo decirles, que tal como Sakura ha dicho, ambas están esperando un bebé, por ello, debo pedirles algunos datos personales y asignar a cada una horarios para controlar el crecimiento del embrión, darles vitaminas, además de otras cosas necesarias en estos casos— explicó sacando dos folios y anotando en el nombre de cada chica en cada una — como sabrán, tiene aproximadamente dos meses de gestación, por el momento y con lo básico que he podido revisarlas, ambas están en perfecto estado, sus bebés están bien y no he notado falencias en algún factor importante. Eso sí, deberán dejar de realizar misiones anbu y solo dedicarse por ahora a ejercer de manera más simple sus funciones, ya sea en el centro médico como misiones clas hasta que cumplan los cuatro meses, dos semanas para poder tomar la licencia natal de toda ninja. ¿Alguna pregunta?—.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿seré sacada como capitana anbu así nada más? soy médico, puedo continuar ejerciendo y cuidarme a la vez, no puede hacerme esto -exclamó la Haruno entre dientes y con ambas manos en puños.

—Sabes perfectamente que no pondré en peligro la vida de ninguna futura madre ni de algún nonato, aún cuando ella esté capacitada, además solo será por un tiempo, mientras te cuidas y LO cuidas, ¿estamos claro? ¿tienen alguna otra duda o reclamo? — preguntó mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta la puerta — si no es así, entonces las veré la próxima semana para su ecografía rutinaria y ver más detalladamente su embarazo a ambas.

Tsunade pasó de largo en dirección al hospital sin fijarse en nadie ni nada, ambas chicas se quedaron sentadas procesando todo, hasta que la Hyuga señaló que debía irse. Al abrir la puerta de manera rápida y sin fijarse, Sakura dio de bruces con un pecho varonil, se tocó la nariz y escuchó el sonido de impresión de Hinata, quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

—¡¿Están embarazadas?¡, oh, por todos los dioses, esperen a que se lo cuente a los estúpidos, ¿Porque son de ellos o no? ¿se acuestan con varios a la vez? ¿soy acaso el padre de una criatura? ¿no soy de ambas cierto? — dijo cada vez más nervioso.

—Suigetsu, ¡callate Shannaro!— exclamó la Haruno, mientras con el chakra en su puño mando al hombre pez a volar, atravesando todas las paredes detrás de él.

— Sakura-chan, ahora que Suigetsu-san lo sabe, se enteraran Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san, además de expandirse la noticia, ¿que haremos? ¿Que debo hacer con Naruto-kun, y si no quiere al bebé? no estamos en una relación, lo he estado evitando todo este tiempo, es más ¿como se lo explicaré a mi familia? — expresó cada vez hiperventilando más la Hyuga y mirando asustada a la chica de pelo rosa.

—Hinata, respira profundo, uno, dos, tres, eso, cálmate, primero, habla con Naruto sobre esto y vean a que llegan, si él no lo quiere, te apoyaré en toda decisión que tú quieras, ¿ok?, ya con eso en mente, le explicarás de manera básica a tu familia que ocurre y si tienes algún problema con ellos me avisas, ya hablaré yo con esos Hyugas estirados y pobre que Neji te diga algo, lo mandaré a volar a él también Shannaro — dijo con el puño alzado.

— ¿Y tú qué harás? debes decirle a Sasuke-san lo que ocurre, no puedes guardarle un hecho tan importante, haz caso a tu propio consejo que recién me diste, esto es tan importante tanto para nosotras como para ellos — miró preocupada a su amiga.

—Si Sakura, dime lo que debes decirme — señaló calmadamente el Uchiha, afirmado en la pared de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada en señal de interrogación, quien había alcanzado a escuchar la frase que la chica de ojos perla le dirigía a la Haruno.

Ambas rápidamente se dieron vuelta y miraron con sorpresa, o más bien miedo al recién llegado, sin saber dónde meterse ni cómo reaccionar.

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Hola a todos y todas, gracias por leer este primer capítulo, sé que he cambiado mucho la historia original y la seguiré cambiando con el transcurso del fanfic, pero espero les guste ya que tengo mucho ya desarrollado en mi mente y ya saben que he creado esto para entretenerlos un rato y mejorar mi escritura.

Si encuentran alguna falla, error de redacción o alguna sugerencia haganmela llegar mediante un review o PM, les estaré muy agradecida, ya que no tengo Beta ni tengo ganas de buscar (si se presenta alguna pues lo pensaré positivamente). Además les advierto que son, en Chile, las 3:30 de la madrugada y he escrito rápidamente esto para poder dormir tranquila sin que se me olvidase la idea.

Y para cerrar ** _¿Creen que Sakura le dirá a Sasuke lo del embarazo o se lo guardará para más adelante? ¿Qué creen que pasó con Suigetsu, murió desangrado o cayó directo en un baño termal de mujeres?_**


End file.
